Two Halves of a Whole
by One Breath Away
Summary: Danny is tired of it all. He wants to give up his Phantom side after the turmoil of events that occur. But it takes more than just his ghost powers. And Danny just doesn't realize what his ghost half means, until it's too late. But is it really too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note; So, first off, this is probably a bad story. It took me about 5 hours (June 29, 2012). But first! Dialogue is in "" and thoughts are in ''. There are a lot of those. It will usually both be treated as dialogue, especially between the two Danny's. When it's Phantom and Fenton speaking as one, well…good luck not getting lost! But that won't be until awhile. Now! In most cases, I will us Phantom or Fenton, or Phantom and Danny. **

**To the story!**

* * *

_**Two Halves of a Whole**_

"No more Phantom! No more Phantom!" the crowd chanted over and over.

During the course of half and hour, Danny Phantom, Amity Park's so called hero, had managed to catch the ghost he was after. It was some new, strange high tech ghost. Well, it wasn't Skulker, and he didn't shout his plans to the town, so it couldn't have been Technus.

However, that was not all. One building had been blew up, one person nearly killed, several people injured, and half the town covered with a pale green ectoplasmic fire.

Ambulance after ambulance rushed to the scene carrying off anyone who had gotten hurt during the battle. Unfortunately, this included both Sam and Tucker. And the person who had nearly gotten killed was Jazz.

Maddie lashed out in anger when she realized her daughter was the one almost killed. She pulled out a strong ecto-blaster and aimed at the confused ghost. He had no clue what had happened.

Maddie pulled the trigger and shot the startled ghost straight in the chest. Well, she would have if he hadn't turned at the last second causing it to slam into his right side instead causing him little pain.

Maddie then looked around frantically for her son and was scared when she didn't see him in the endless crowd of people. She ran over to one of the many police officers that had experience the fight.

"Everything okay ma'am?" he asked politely.

Maddie quickly explained her son's absences and asked if he had been taken to the hospital. The officer looked through his list and Maddie was relieved when he shook his head no.

"Just your daughter. I am sorry," he said apologetically.

Maddie thanked him and walked off to get in the RV. Hopefully that meant Danny was at home with Jack.

Before she left though, she stayed and listened to the chant just a little bit longer. She though to herself, '_Good. This is what he deserves. Now even my kids and Sam and Tucker can't think he's still good.' _She smiled to herself knowing Phantom couldn't get out of this one, and drove away towards the large Fenton Works sign you could see plainly in the distance.

Maddie was unaware, however, of Phantom staring her way as she had gotten in the RV and drove away. His once neon green eyes were baby blue, and filled with sadness.

Phantom, barley still hearing the crowds chats of "No more Phantom," silently flew the way opposite of Amity Park and out of sight. The crowd cheered loudly in response.

After a couple of hours of being out of sight of Amity Park, Phantom turned invisible and flew towards home as quickly as possible. When he got to the alley, he transformed back into Fenton and casually walked inside. He stopped when he saw his parent's melancholy faces.

"Mom? Dad?" he said quietly.

Their eyes turned towards him and opened wide as they ran over and hugged him.

"Danny where have you been? We figured Phantom had done something to you. Are you hurt sweety?" Maddie asked anxious to know where her little boy had been.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked, not answering any of his mother's questions.

"That ghost scum nearly killed her. She's in the hospital," Maddie said sadly.

At the mention of that, Danny paled tremendously.

"Are you okay honey? You look like you just saw a ghost," Maddie noticed as she held her son's chin up before wrapping him in another hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Maddie questioned again.

_'If only you knew the truth'_ Danny though to himself before reacting to his mother's question. "I'm fine mom," he said then under his breath added, "If I should even call you that."

Maddie looked at her son curiously. "What was that Danny?"

"I said I'm fine mom. I'm going to the park," he growled as he pushed his mom away and walked out the door towards the park.

Ducking into an alley just out of sight of Fenton Works, Danny changed into his alter ego, turned invisible, and flew over to the hospital. There, he ducked into another alley and changed into Fenton.

Racing into the hospital, Danny told the lady at the front desk that he wanted to see Jazz Fenton.

"I'm sorry, but she can not have any visitors right now," she said not making contact with Danny.

"I don't care. She's my older sister, and I'm not leaving until I see her," Danny growled.

Suddenly a man appeared behind the lady. "I'll take you back there kid," he said as he came out of the area and led Danny down a hall and into a small room.

On the bed laid Jazz. She had tubes in her arms and was unconscious.

"I'll leave you alone for awhile kid. Yell if you need anything," he called while leaving the room.

Danny ran over to Jazz and put his hand on hers. After several minutes, Jazz's eyes slowly opened and she gazed into her brother's baby blue ones. She looked away from him quickly.

"Jazz, I'm-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Danny, don't apologize. What happened? You turned into a monster out there and destroyed half the town. You even hurt Sam and Tucker! How could you do this?" she whispered angrily for she didn't want to get her brother in trouble.

Suddenly she found herself wrapped in a hug with her brother.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I really don't know what happened. I just know I feel bad. When are you coming home?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. Why?"

* * *

**There are 8 pages on my Word document. I will post two at a time, so a total of 4 chapters. So yes, it leaves off in random places. Sorry. .**

**As for everything else, look, to everyone following me, here's a few things. First off, I have deleted some stories that will not be reposted, at least not right now. I've redone my page and everything, I was Kvetha, but do to...certain real life things, I had to change some things. But if you still know me as Kvetha, feel free to use that. Also, several stories are completed, but One Word Random is still on standstill. However, I hope to get chapter two of "How to Successfully Tick Off Danny' before April, as I will be particpating in Camp NaNoWriMo. Any questions or anything, please just leave me a PM, or go to my page to get my email if it's easier. Thanks.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please, like always, read and review. **

**~Kristy**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next two pages of my story. Thank you for those who have favorited, followed, or reviewed. **

* * *

"Mom and dad are worried. They don't know I'm here either. And Jazz?" he looked at her.

"Hm?" she answered looking like she was about to pass out again.

"I…" he trailed off and changed what he was going to say. "I love you Jazz," he stated softly as she smiled.

"I love you too little brother."

With that, Danny left the room and the hospital and headed towards Sam's house. This time on foot. Sam's mom answered the door and let Danny in telling him Tucker was over too. He nodded and walked upstairs to where Sam's room was, and was surprised to be greeted with a closed door. And locked.

Going invisible, Danny went inside and saw his two best friends. He was about to turn visible when he heard what the two were saying.

"Sam, let it go. Give him another chance."

"No! He could have killed me! He acted like there was no one else there! He almost killed Jazz!" Sam screamed.

Danny's anger grew at those words. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped.

"Danny! Why you little-" he started before she saw Skulker show up.

"I don't think that's Danny," Tucker whimpered.

Sam looked around desperately for something to fight Skulker off with while Tucker tried to use his PDA to shut off the suit. Before either he could press the button to finalize the shut down process, a glowing green net came out and captured both teens, also knocking the PDA out of Tucker's hands and making it land on the floor beside Danny.

"Danny! Help!" Sam yelled hoping Danny would suddenly appear in front of her.

Danny appeared in front of the net at Sam's plea, but he did nothing but stand there. He smirked and Sam noticed his eyes were blood red.

"Danny! What happened? Help us please!" Sam said as she fought to get out of the net.

"Why?" Danny remarked. "So afterwards you can go back to hating me? I heard everything you just said."

Then Tucker spoke up. "Dude, can you just please help us out? We're your best friends!"

Danny let out a small laugh. "Was. Not anymore Tucker. Not after what I've heard today. Just like there's not gonna be anymore Phantom."

Sam and Tucker's eyes lit up in horror, yet they could say nothing as Skulker dragged them away. Danny took that moment to transform in to Phantom and fly towards Fenton Works.

Unfortunately, the Red Huntress saw him as she captured Skulker and saved Sam and Tucker; a job she knew Phantom usually did himself. Leaving the two teens on the ground, she took off after Phantom. Sam and Tucker ran after them. Phantom was quick, and he knew Valerie had seen him. He was glad when he phased through the walls and saw an empty lab.

He walked over to the portal, after changing into Fenton, and found the off switch just inside the portal. He pressed it and screamed in pain as the ectoplasm reversed from Danny's DNA leaving him one hundred percent human. He was glad the lab was sound prove. He was also glad that the portal was not destroyed, but just turned off.

Danny looked in the mirror and grimaced at his hair which now had a snow white streak down the middle. He was relieved though, as there was no more Danny Phantom, no matter how hard he tried to change.

He glory ended short as the doorbell startled him. Walking up the stairs, he heard someone knocking on the door. He opened it to see Valerie, Sam, and Tucker all standing there. Without speaking, he opened the door wider and let them all inside.

"Where's Phantom?" Valerie asked angrily.

Danny looked at her before trying to tell her he was gone. That's when Danny realized he couldn't talk. He tried to talk, but nothing would come out. He then realized that along with losing Phantom, he had lost his voice. He was unsure how it happened, but it had. Then again, much stranger things had happened.

Danny held up a finger signaling to hold on, and went and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down four little letters, and when they were seen, each person erupted into their own thoughts. The paper read _Gone._

Valerie stood there and smiled slightly. She knew it meant gone for good. Her day couldn't get any better. Tucker was just confused. He didn't know what happened or what was really going on. Sam was the worst of the three though.

Sam had instantly noticed the once again blue eyes and the white streaked hair. She said nothing as her mouth gaped open and her eyes got watery. '_What have I done?' _she thought to herself knowing that somehow it was probably her fault.

Danny stood there trying not to let his emotions control him. He was already mad enough that the portal had permanently doomed him to remember Phantom by the streak in his hair.

As the truth settled among the group, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie left, each feeling something different. As soon as they left, the first thing Danny did was run to the store. He found some Raven Black hair dye, paid for it, and went home to try it out before his parents got home and questioned it.

When Danny finally thought his hair looked fine, he went to bed. His parents were still not home.

Danny's eyes flickered open the next morning as his alarm went off. He was glad to be awakened by that horrible nightmare he had been part of. As he looked in the mirror and pulled on his shirt, he realized the day before had, in fact, been real. White hair seeped completely through the black dye, and the parts it hadn't were more gray then black. Danny knew he didn't have time to fix it though. Instead he grabbed his book bag and left for school.

He walked into the school alone, and for once, actually got to class on time. Instead of sitting in his usually seat in Mr. Lancer's class, he sat in the far corner away from everybody else. Lancer was surprised that Danny had not only showed up on time, but never asked to be excused and never fell asleep.

Danny tried his best to avoid Sam and Tucker that day, but by lunch it was beginning to get hard. They sat at the same lunch able as Danny, but made sure to keep a few seats between them. All three picked at their food until the temperature dropped drastically. Danny watched as all the kids ran around screaming, but for the first time, not one of them cried for Phantom. Danny sighed miserably.


End file.
